LIBURAN COY!
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: Holiday! Akatsuki ternyata ada holidaynya juga ya! Kemana refreshingnya ya? Khukhukhu… baca aja deh! OSH!


TIME FOR BREAK…

TIME FOR BREAK…!!

Suatu pagi di Kute, Bali, nampaklah penampakan segerombolan orang berwajah sangar yang jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai.

"Yei! Pantai!" teriak Tobi senang

"Nih anak lahir di pedalaman mana, sih? Liat pantai aja girang over gitu," gumam Zetsu jengkel

"Gue dah bilang 'kan? Ngajak Tobi, tuh malu-maluin aja," sahut Hidan.

"Eh, tapi kita harus hati-hati lho, Bali 'kan sarangnya teroris," Kisame mulai parno.

"Kita 'kan ninja. Jonnin lagi. Masak teroris aja takut?" sambung Pein.

"Lha kalo seandainya kita seneng-seneng, trus dari jarak jauh kita di nuklir gimana?" tanya Kisame yang sukses berat bikin wajah teman-temannya pucat, seputih tembok.

"Alah! Jangan Parno, deh," ujar Pein menenangkan "Kita kesini kan buat seneng-seneng. Today is our."

"Today is ours. Lo kurang s nya," ralat Deidara cepat

"Alah, sama aja 'kan?" Pein ngeles

"Kalian tadi ngomong apa sih?" tanya yang lain serempak yang memasang tampang bloon khas Akatsuki.

- - -

"Ayo kita renang!!" ujar Kisame semangat banget. dia dah paling dulu pake celana renang, padahal yang lain masih make jubah. Mentang-mentang jelmaan hiu, liat pantai langsung girang sendiri

"Lho dah gak parno lagi? Kalo ada teroris di bawah laut gimana?" tanya Itachi yang sukses memadamkan seketika kemangat Kisame

"Lo jangan nakutin gue dong," desis Kisame merinding

"Kan elo yang pertama ngomong-ngomong teroris?" sela Sasori cepet.

"Deidara!!" teriak Tobi yang berlari menghampiri mereka. Tobi udah make celana renang, sepatu katak, kacamata air, tabung 'n selang oksigen.

"Dia tuh mau ngapain sih? lengkap banget alatnya," kata Konan

"Pasti mahal banget deh sewanya," sambung Kakuzu

"Deidara! Deidara!" panggil Tobi

"Perasaan gue kok gak enak, ya?" gumam Deidara

"Setiap liat Tobi emang bikin gak enak perasaan," tukas Hidan.

"Deidara! Liat, nih!"

JRENG! Tobi mamerin bikini warna pink banget + seksi banget

"Ini mahal 'n ekspor lho! Aku beli sendiri buat lo. Lo pasti seksi renang pake ini. Pake ya!"

"Hmmppffhh…," semua (kecuali Tobi 'n Dei) menahan tawa

"Gwahahahahaha…," semua (kecuali Tobi 'n Dei) jebol ngakaknya.

"Tobi…elo…," geram Deidara

"Pantes, Dei! Gue setuju! Lo pake aja! Gue kalah seksi kali kalo lo make tuh bikini," tukas Konan disela tawanya.

"Tolong, siapapun tunjukin peta ke Lapindo! Gue butuh lempung 1 truk buat bikin seni disini," geram Deidara jengkel, malu sumpek!

BYUR! BYUR! Akatsuki akhirnya njebur ke pantai. Mereka terlihat seneng banget, kecuali Deidara yang masih jengkel gara-gara insiden tadi. Akhirnya dia pake celana kembang-kembang warna pink.

"Air laut! Gue rindu banget!" teriak Kisame sambil menyelam minum air (dalam arti sebenarnya).

"sst! sst! Konan seksi yah," bisik Itachi pada Hidan, sambil mengamati Konan yang make bikini dan bersama Pein

"Astaga! Berduaan gitu, apalagi Konan pakaiannya gitu dosa banget 'kan? Bisa mendatangkan zina," Hidan geleng-geleng

"Alah! Lo juga liat Konan aja, munafik lo," sindir Itachi

"Hei! Hei!" teriak Tobi "Ada turis cewek seksi tuh!" Tobi menunjuk suatu arah. Semua menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Tobi

"Mana? Mana?" Zetsu (si maniak porno) semangat banget

"Itu!" Tunjuk Tobi pada Zetsu

Baru aja Zetsu liat, bahkan gak ada 1 detik, tiba-tiba ZLEPP!! Kurungannya nutup mendadak 'n gak bisa dibuka lagi. Ngadat

"Hahaha! Dewa Jashin tidak merestui niat mu, hei maniak turis bugil," ucap Hidan pada Zetsu.

"Jadi gak bisa liat deh, padahal gue berani bertaruh kurungan gue, temen-temen sekarang pada liat tuh turis dengan iler netes-netes dari mulut mereka. Yah… kecuali Konan, sih" Batin Zetsu sedih.

Akhirnya Zetsu diantar ke tepi pantai oleh Kakuzu. Daripada di pantai tapi gak bisa ngapa-ngapain.

"Yah, nasib lo emang, sih! udah gak bisa seneng-seneng, kehilangan moment turis bugil, lagi. ck, ck, ck."

"Tumben Kakuzu gak ngomong soal duit, ya?" Batin Zetsu

"Lo duduk disini, deh," kata Kakuzu setelah Zetsu duduk.

"Jaga barang-barang, terutama barang dan duit gue. Oke? Dah!"

"Nah, ngomong duit lagi kan? Dasar bego! Mana bisa gue jaga barang-barang kalo mata gue ketutup gini," Batin Zetsu mangkel, merasa teraniaya 'n terdiskriminasi.

"Hei, boys!" seorang turis cewek seksi nan cantik abies, mencolek pinggang Sasori. Cewek itu bersama 2 orang temen ceweknya yang sama cantiknya.

"A… a hai!" Jawab Sasori kikuk. Kaget, seneng dicolek turis cantik, tapi gugup gak ngerti harus ngomong apa

"What's your name?" tanya temen cewek itu.

"W… wo… apaan, sih?" tanya Sasori.

"What did he say?" bisik cewek lainnya pada temennya

"I don't know," jawab cewek itu

"Deidara!" Sasori memanggil satu-satunya makhluk paling pinter 'DI AKATSUKI'

"Apa?" tanya Deidara sambil natap cewek-cewek di depan Sasori

"Mereka ngomong sesuatu, tapi gue gak ngerti! artiin dong."

"I… iya deh," Deidara ikut gugup

"Is he your friend?" tanya cewek itu nunjuk Deidara

"Apa artinya?" bisik Sasori

"Anu… apakah kamu temanku?" Deidara berbisik

"Jawabnya?"

"Yes"

"Yes" ucap Sasori pada cewek itu

"What's your name?" tanya temen cewek itu pada Sasori

"Artinya?" bisik Sasori pada Dei

"Dia tanya nama gue. Jawab aja Deidara."

"Deidara," Jawab Sasori

"You are awesome," kata cewek itu pada Sasori

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia ngehina kita! Ngatain kita asem-asem gitu," geram Deidara

"Lo aja yang ngomong."

"Hei!" Kata Deidara pada cewek itu "We… we no asem. Oke? We already… already bathing, sabun," Deidara menirukan gerak orang menyabun tangan "We also…also deodoran," Deidara buka ketiaknya dan mengosok-gosoknya, meniru gaya gerak orang ngolesin Deodoran

"You are crazy," ejek cewek itu

"Yes, I am!" Tegas Deidara "Katanya, kita seksi," bisiknya pada Sasori

"Fuck you!" ujar temen cewek itu lalu pergi dengan 2 temannya

"Eh? Kok pergi? Dia bilang apa tadi?" bisik Sasori heran

"Katanya kau beruntung. Bilang thanks," kata Deidara (Deidara kira fuck luck beruntung)

"THANKS!" teriak Sasori pada cewek itu.

Setelah dari pantai, mereka makan malam (well, sebenarnya masih jam 5 sore, sih) di restoran hotel bintang kecil.

"Zetsu mana?" tanya Konan

"Dia di kamar. Gak mau keluar soalnya kurungannya ngadat," jelas Hidan setelah berdo'a sebelum makan

"Kakuzu, ntar makanan gue, gue bayarnya nge-bon kas ya," ujar Kisame seraya menyantap nasi + urap-urap + ikan asinnya.

"Kagak pake! Bon lo bulan kemaren masih utuh," jawab Kakuzu, meminum segelas es tehnya, no food, no dessert, just ice tea yang dia beli. Tapi dia makan dengan mengicip 3 sendok dari makanan masing-masing anggota akatsuki lainnya. Gratis, Bo! Kenyang tanpa uang!

"Pliss… Gue janji bakal lunasin," bujuk Kisame lagi

"Perasaan kata-kata itu gak asing lagi, deh," balas Kakuzu

"Kali ini beneran, kok."

"Gue juga, Kakuzu! Bayarin, ya," Pein ngikut

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Kakuzu lemas

"Gue juga nge-bon, mo beli tas baru," kata Konan

"Eng…," kata Kakuzu

"Gue mo beli dompet baru, pinjemin ya," potong Deidara

"Aku mo menicure, pedicure and dicucure. Bayarin ya," sahut Tobi

"Die…," sela Kakuzu

"Gue mo makan lagi entar, nge-bon ya, gue," potong Hidan

"Breng…," sela Kakuzu

"Gue mo beli oleh-oleh buat Sasuke! Pinjemin gue, dong," sahut Itachi

"Lo harus royal dikit, Kakuzu!" Sahut Pein

"Gue dah terlalu royal minjemin lo duit 5 juta tanpa lo lunasi," jawab Kakuzu

"Ntar lo gak dapet cewek, lho," tambah Konan

"Sendirian sampai tua," dukung Hidan

"Gak ada yang nangis kalo lo mati," suport Sasori

"Iya! Iya! Gue pinjemin lo pada! Brengsek banget, sih!" bentak Kakuzu jengkel + frustasi. Gimana gak, udah minjem, pake ngancem dengan omongan-omongan yang enggak-enggak lagi!

"Thanks!" sahut mereka serempak, lalu sibuk makan lagi.

"Cuma "thanks"? mana pujian + do'anya?" tanya Kakuzu

"Jadi lo gak ikhlas?" tanya Deidara

"Lo entar jadi…," tambah Pein

"Iya! Iya! Stop! Gue ikhlas!" potong Kakuzu. Daripada dapet do'a jelek mulu! Dasar gak tau terima kasih.

Karena jengkel, Kakuzu kembali ke kamar, dia sekamar ama Zetsu. Di meja ada kertas yang ada tulisannya. Kakuzu membacanya.

- - -

_Kakuzu , besok gue servis nih kurungan. Pinjemin gue duit, ya. Lo gak tega liat temen tersiksa gini 'kan? Ini tulisan paranormal yang dapat baca pikiran gue. Dia tadi datang ke sini 'n nulis ini sebagai permintaan gue_

_ Love_

_ Zetsu_

- - -

AAARRRGGGHHH!!

Setelah acara makan malam + nonton TV kelar, Deidara pun kembali kekamarnya. Ia udah ngantuk + tadi pagi ada insiden bikini yang bikin dia pengen cepet-cepet tidur 'n mimpi ngebantai orang-orang yang ngetawain dia tadi.

Sebelum tidur, dia ngolesin sofel ke tubuhnya 'n masang obat nyamuk. Lalu ia pun berbaring 'n meremin mata.

BLAK! Suara bantingan pintu bikin mata 5 watt Deidara jadi 100 watt! Full! Di dekat pintu, terlihat Tobi, sang BT-maker! Deidara jadi sensi, inget deh ma ulah tuh setan tadi pagi! Hiks!

"Apaan, sih lo?! Apa gak bisa lo cari korban selain gue?!" sembur Deidara. Udah inget insiden itu + tidurnya keganggu, lagi!

"Koraban? Idhul Adha masih lama, kali," ujar Tobi sambil menutup pintu "Lagian gak ada yang mau nyembelih, lo. Daging lo haram, sih."

"Psikopat bener, deh! Dia pelarian dari RSJ mana, sih?" geram Deidara lalu kembali tidur. Belum sampai dia merem, ruangan tiba-tiba gelap.

"HAH! Gue buta! Mata gue buta! Tobi!" teriak Deidara panik sambil meraba-raba sekitarnya.

"Apa?!" Tobi terkejut "Padahal tadi senpai masih bisa liat 'kan sebelum gue matiin lampu? Aduh, gimana nih," Tobi panik sendiri.

Dahi Deidara jadi ditekuk berlapis-lapis. "Ternyata setan bertopeng lolipop itu matiin lampu?! Trus kenapa juga dengan begonya gue panik gak jelas kayak tadi?! Gak cool banget" Batin Deidara.

"Heh! Nyalain lampunya!" geram Deidara nahan emosi

"Kenapa? Senpai gak bisa liat meski lampunya nyala 'kan? Sebentar gue panggil petugas UGD," Tobi masih panik.

"Gue gak buta, taok!!" teriak Deidara frustasi "Gue ngantuk! Capek! Mo tidur! Cepet nyalain lampunya, Setan!"

"Lho? Tadi...," Tobi heran 'n bingung

"Cepet!"

"Kenapa dinyalain? Enak gelap gini! Lebih adem 'n gimana gitu!" tawar Tobi yang seketika hilang rasa herannya

""Gimana gitu" tuh apaan? Udah deh! Gue gak bisa tidur kalo gelap!!" Bentak Deidara.

"Kenapa gak bisa tidur?"

"Takut, goblok!"

"Hah?!" Tobi terperanjat.

Ups! Deidara nutup mulutnya! Keceplosan…

"Bisa jadi hot news, nih! Seorang akatsuki yang ngaku cool, ternyata takut gelap!" ujar Tobi.

"Diem, lo!" Bentak Deidara malu + emosi.

"Gak bisa tidur kalo lampunya mati," tambah Tobi.

"Dasar, Setan! Diem gak, lo?!"

"Takut gelap, takut ada setan! Minta ditemenin, dinina bobo-in," sambung Tobi.

"Jangan sitambah-tambahi yang enggak-enggak, dong!"

"Khukhu… pasti seru!" Tobi semangat.

"Seru mbahmu a!" bentak Deidara, dengan meraba-raba ia berjalan dan mencari-cari saklar lampu lalu menyalakan lampunya. "Awas lo! Kalo berani matiin lagi, besok ada berita seorang akatsuki berwajah lolipop tewas dengan mengenaskan."

"Akatsuki berwajah lolipop tuh siapa?" tanya Tobi.

Huh! Deidara balik ke kasur lalu berbaring membelakangi Tobi "Untung lo, gue lagi ngantuk!" Batin Deidara

Suasana hening selama beberapa menit. Deidara pun sudah mulai tidur dengan tengan…

"Senpai," ucap Tobi memecah keheningan. Deidara dengar, tapi sengaja gak noleh.

"Senpai," ulang Tobi lebih keras, Deidara tetep gak ngeh.

"SENPAII!!" teriaknya pas di kuping Deidara

NGIIIIINGGG…!! Kuping Deidara berdenging keras. Efek fatal teriakan Tobi.

"Apaan sih??" Bentak Deidara! Hampir aja mo tidur! "Lo kalo gak bisa tidur, ya udah! Minggat sono! Jangan ganggu, gue!!"

"Deidara, mimik!" rengek Tobi.

"Trus apa hubungannya ama gue? Minta Konan sana!" ucap Dei tersinggung. "Gue cowok tulen gitu, lho!" batinnya.

"Bukan gitu! Mimik air! Ambilin."

"Kenapa gue? Lo yang haus juga!" Deidara tidur lagi.

"Senpai!" Tobi mencekal lengan Dei sebelum tuh cowok berbaring "Ambilin, kok!!"

"Bodo! Mati sono!" Dei ngibaskan lengan Tobi, lalu merem

"Senpai! Gue haus! Ambilin!" Tobi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Deidara "Senpai!"

"Aaarrgh! Lo beruntung banget, sih?! cari masalah pas gue kehabisan stok lempung?!" Terpasa, Deidara bangun dan ngambil air. Daripada gak bisa tidur gara-gara setan yang dehidrasi itu

"Cuh!" Deidara meludah ke gelas air yang mo dikasih ke Tobi "Jengkel, gue! Dari awal sudah kuduga bakal sad ending gini kalo gue sekamar ma Tobi," desisnya.

"Nih!" ucapnya sambil nyodorin gelas ke Tobi

Tobi menerimanya dan meminum sampai habis. Deidara melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik tapi puas.

"Ah!! Nih!" Tobi nyodorin gelas ke Deidara "Legah! Tapi airnya kok rasanya kayak kencing sapi, yah?"

"Khukhu…," Dei tertawa puas dalam hati "Lo emang pernah minum kencing sapi?" tanya Dei

"Lha, kan waktu itu dari lantai 2 senpai kencing n gak sengaja kena mulutku yang dibawah." –Author gak tau gimana Tobi minumnya dengan pake topeng atau tidak-

BUAK! DUAK! 2 tendangan ala John Cena dengan perfect dipraktekin Deidara ke Tobi. Gak sia-sia Dei begadang malam nonton smack down.

Singkat cerita, Dei 'n Tobi kembali tidur (sebenernya kita gak tau Tobi dah tidur/gak, orang tuh anak pake topeng).

"Senpai!"

"Gue dah tidur."

"Kok masih ngomong?"

"Gue ngigau tau."

"Kok omongannya nyambung?"

"Mau lo apa, sueh?!" Dei bangkit dengan wajah putus asa "Apa lo gak bisa biarin gue barang 1 detik."

"Ya, udah."

Dei pun kembali berbaring

"Senpai!"

"Apa lagi?!"

"Katanya Cuma 1 detik, tadi gue dah biarin sampai 5 detik lo!"

Dei nutup kupingnya dengan bantal rapat-rapat.

"Senpai!" Tobi nguncang-nguncang lengan Deidara "Gue mo pipis."

"Lo gak minta gue nyebokin lo khan?" Dei jawab juga.

"Anterin. Tapi kalo mau nyebokin juga gak papa."

"Mana mungkin banget, sih?!"

"Gara-gara minum air rasa kencing senpai aku jadi beser."

"Jangan bawa-bawa hal gituan!"

"Senpai! Anterin! Cepetan! Gue mo jebol, nih."

"Ya udah, jebol aja disini."

"Bener ya?"

"Ya jangan lah, o'on."

"Kan senpai yang nyuruh."

"Becanda kali!"

"Makanya, cepet anterin dong. Kalo gak, berita tentang senpai yang takut gelap bakal gue sebar, nih."

Singkat cerita, Deidara udah nangkring di depan toilet.

"Gak nyangka dia berani meres gue dengan hal bodoh gitu." Batin Deidara.

"Yuk, senpai." Tobi dah kelar dari toilet.

"Ini yang terakhir kali! Gue mo tidur," geram Deidara.

"Iya, iya."

""Iya, iya" tuh harus bener-bener lo iya-in."

"Iya, iya."

"Awas lo."

"Iya, iya."

"Gak pake ngancem, lagi."

"Iya, iya."

"Lo kenapa sih? konslet, ta?" Dei mulai heran dengan omongan Tobi yang kayak robot rongsokan.

"Iya, iya."

"Gue serius, taok!"

"Iya, iya."

"Aaaarrrghh!"

Singkat cerita, Dei 'n Tobi dah kembali tidur. Suasana hening

"SENPAAII!!" teriak Tobi menggelegar

"huhuhu," Deidara dah putus asa melebihi ambang normal putus asa manusia. Emang mustahil ya, tidur tenang disamping setan??

Dengan berurai air mata keputus asaan dicampur kenelangsaan. Dengan bekal selimut dan bantal Deidara pergi keluar.

"Lo 'kan dah janji gak mo ganggu gue lasi," geram Dei

"SENPAAI…!!" teriak Tobi

"Bodoh! Urus aja sendiri keperluan, lo!"

BLAK! Pintu terbanting keras dan Dei pun pergi

"… cantik," ucap Tobi. Zzzz…. Grok! Zzz…grok! Zzz…grok! Zzz…grok, uhuk-uhuk! Zzz…

Ternyata Tobi cuma ngigau

Di lobi hotel…

"Dingin…banyak nyamuk…," desis Deidara sambil menangis, tidur di sofa lobi.

"Mas, lagi bertengkar ama istrinya, ya?" tanya seseorang disitu, sebut aja Mr X

"Diem lo! Brengsek!"

"Kenapa mendadak, sih?" tanya Pein saat dia lihat Kakuzu berkemas-kemas. Katanya sih, mo merat.

"Kita lagi krisis," jawab Kakuzu singkat

"Trus apa hubungannya ama pulang?"

"Ya jelas ada hubungannya, lah. semakin lama kita disini, kalian bakal semakin meres gue."

"Yah, elo. Lo ngambek ya, dimintai uang ma anak-anak?"

"Apa kelihatan aku sedang ngambek?" Kakuzu senyum

"Iya, Kelihatan banget dari senyum lo yang gak ikhlas itu."

"Oh," Kakuzu kembali berkemas

"Yah, beberapa hari lagi deh," Pein ngebujuk

"Kalian aja yang disini. Gue mo pulang. Liburan gak bikin gue seneng, malah setress."

"Percuma dong, kita disini tapi elo pulang."

"Relakan kepergianku," hati Kakuzu terharuh, "ternyata teman-teman berat berpisah ama gue" batinnya

"Yang gak kita relakan kepergian uangmu. Lo sih terserah mo keman."

"Oh," Kakuzu ber 'oh' kecewa. "Sudah kuduga pikiranku salah," Batin Kakuzu mangkel.

"Gimana kita bisa seneng-seneng, orang lo ngintil mulu ma uangnya."

"Berisik! Kalo mo ikut, cepetan sono."

"Iya, iya! Yang seharusnya galak 'kan gue."

"Bacot."

"Jangan-jangan Kakuzu mo nggantiin gue jadi ketua. Galaknya ngalahin gue, sih. Saingan, nih," Batin Pein.

"Kok cepet banget, sih?!" tanya Sasori heran sambil ikut berkemas

"Kata Pein, sih gitu," ujar Hidan yang juga berkemas "Katanya Kakuzu ngambek gara-gara kita porotin, jadi mo pulang deh."

"Tuh orang gondok mulu, ya! Nyesel gue ngutang, dia."

"Lo rayu sono dia! Siapa tau dia mo berubah pikiran," Hidan menatap Sasori penuh harap.

"Ih, emang gue hombreng ngerayu orang gak jelas gitu?! Lagian gak gampang ngerayu tuh om-om pelit."

"Iya, sih! kabarnya Itachi pernah mo minjem uang, berhasil sih. mo minjem 500ribu, dikasih 200ribu. Itupun pake ngerayu selama 2 jam."

"Nah! Gitu lo mo nyuruh gue! Bisa-bisa gue gunain kugutsu buat ngerayu dia."

"Siapa tau lo betah."

"Betah jidat lo?! Lo aja deh yang ngrayu, lo kan partnernya."

"Gue mo ngapain aja, asal jangan ngerayu tuh orang! Bisa mati gue."

"Bukannya lo gak bisa mati?"

"Iya, ya…tau ah!"

Pada pukul 10.00, anggota Akatsuki pun udah naik pesawat di Bandara Ngurah Rai. Semua orang di pesawat pada mandang aneh + risih ke mereka

"Mereka tuh dari mana, sih? Mukanya aneh-aneh," kata seseorang.

"Penampilannya norak lagi! Pake jubah tebel gitu panas-panas gini."

"Jangan-jangan teroris."

"Gak mungkin. Masak teroris penampilannya nyolok banget gitu."

"Wajahnya blo'on-blo'on lagi."

Kisame makan popcornnya, ia duduk di samping Itachi

"Eh, kenapa nama Bandara ini Ngurah Rai, ya?" tanya Kisame.

"Kalo namanya Kisame Rai, jelas norak banget," jawab Itachi.

"Iya, sih," balas Kisame sambil manggut-manggut.

"Zetsu, kurungan lo masih ngadat ya?" tanya Hidan pada Zetsu yang masih terkurung kurungan.

"…"

"Yah, lo emang gak bisa jawab sih, ya," sambung Hidan

"…"

"sst! Sst! tuh orang ngomong ama pohon kaktus," bisik seseorang di seberang hidan, tapi Hidan denger. Tentu saja yang dimaksud pohon tuh Zetsu (secara kurungan Zetsu warna ijo)

"Sialan! Gara-gara lo gini, gue ngoceh sendiri kayak orang gila," desis Hidan malu

Sedangkan diseberang sana, Pein, Konan & Sasori duduk ber3.

"Perasaan kok ada yang ketinggalan ya," gumam Konan.

"Oh ya! Gue lupa!" ucap Sasori kaget "Gue lupa nyiram WC sehabis boker tadi! Pasti bau!"

"Tumben lo ngocol," sindir Pein

"Beneran! Ada yang ketinggalan! Kelupaan!" lanjut Konan

"Lo kayak paranormal aja," sahut Pein

"Tapi apa?"

"Kalo gue inget, bukan lupa namanya!"

Sasori melihat Tobi yang lagi duduk ama 2 orang nenek-nenek, Tobi ditengah. Dan kayaknya Tobi seneng banget, tuh! Tapi…

"Eh, kok Tobi keliatan aneh, ya?" gumam Sasori

"Mank kapan dia pernah keliatan normal?" balas Pein

"Gak gitu! Kayak ada yang kurang dari dia," lanjut Sasori

"Kurang waras iya," tambah Pein

"Biasanya dia kan ama…..,"

"Deidara!" tukas Konan cepat, lalu dia celingak-celinguk kedepan, belakang, samping

"Mank napa?" tanya Pein

"Deidara! Yang kelupaan tuh Deidara! Dari tadi gue baru nyadar gak liat wajah melas itu!"

"Pantes kok aneh liat Tobi ama nenek-nenek itu. Biasanya dia ngintil mulu ma Deidara 'kan?" dukung Sasori

"Apa?! Jadi Deidara ketinggalan?!" teriak Pein yang ngebuat anggota Akatsuki lainnya terperanjat dan orang-orang sekitar mereka tambah muak.

"Biasa aja, kali. Sapa tau keberadaan Deidara menguntungkan bagi Indonesia, tuh anak 'kan bisa ngurangi volume lumpur Lapindo," kata Kakuzu cuek, merasa untung karena jatah uang buat tiket Deidara jadi gak kepake.

"Mereka tadi lewat lobi belakang, mas! Karena lobi depan tadi pintunya ngadat, jadi direnovasi," kata resepsionis hotel pada makhluk Tuhan yang lagi gemetaran, takut 'n melaa…ss banget di depannya itu

"Apes banget, nasib gue deh!" rintih Deidara disela isak kepiluannya "Insiden Bikini, tidur dilobi, diganggu Tobi sekarang ditinggal pergi…huhuhu."

Well, ceritanya, karena Kakuzu lagi ngambek, makanya dia buru-buru pergi, so lainnya juga buru-buru pergi 'n ngurusin diri sendiri. Sedangkan Deidara, karena semalem baru bisa tidur jam 4 pagi setelah melawan rasa dingin dan nyamuk ganas, akhirnya dia baru bangun jam 3 siang (secara dia 'kan kebo banget tidurnya. Jam segitu, Akatsuki dah santai-santai di Jepang 'n lupa ma "Mr. Peledak").

"Mas, ditinggal istrinya minggat ya? Kok nangis?" tanya seseorang disitu

"Brengsek! Mati lo sono! Sumpek gue!"

END


End file.
